


You Are Here

by Regency



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/pseuds/Regency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor keeps fiddling with things, Janeway keeps a headache, and of course Sarah Jane is the voice of reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started for the 2009 International Day of Femslash. Prompt: _homesick_. Posted way late, yes?

                Kathryn Janeway had stopped enjoying surprises somewhere in the realm of four years ago.  She had seen a little too much on this end of the cosmos to believe that unforeseen events were any kind of windfall.  They came with baggage—in this case, talkative, curious baggage—that her aching head could do without.

                His companion, Sarah Jane, smiled peaceably and handed her a steaming cup of coffee. “He can be a bit of a burden on the nerves, I realize.  It can take some getting used to.”

                Not without wondering how she’d utilized the replicator without proper access, Kathryn took a sip.  It was very nearly her undoing.  The blend was full-bodied and rich; it was glorious. No, Kathryn didn’t think there were actual words within the Earth Standard language to categorize what this coffee was.

                “Good,” asked her new companion with a curious quirk of the brows. There were many things about the aforementioned Sarah Jane Smith that quirked; none that mattered in the least now that Kathryn was experiencing a state of pure Nirvana.

                “Splendid,” came forth without thought and it was the only word she could have used. She wanted to curl up with this coffee and die.  It really was that good.

                “I’m glad to hear you say that. I generally don’t drink coffee myself, so I had to guess.”

                The captain contented herself further with inhaling the scent of roasted coffee beans as it danced wonderfully beneath her nose.  “Then, you’re remarkably perceptive. I have not, in all my life, enjoyed coffee this much. For an addict such as myself, that is saying something.”

                “It is indeed,” the Doctor agreed, suddenly popping over from where he had contented himself fiddling with a console.  “Little Kathy, you always drank from your father’s cuppa after he’d gone in the morning. If you hadn’t, you might have even been taller.” He made a show measuring himself against her.  Considering the fact that she was seated and he was standing, it was a put-on at best. “Not by much, but you’ll take what you can get.”

                “Who are you,” she asked, no longer completely mollified by the sweltering brew in her possession.

                He stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to rock on his heels. “The Doctor, of course.”

                “The doctor?” She sent a searching look around to the bridge for signs of recognition and found none. “Doctor who?”

                He clapped. “Exactly. That is exactly the question.”

                “And what is the answer?”

                His right hand, better known as Sarah Jane Smith, raised her right hand and said, “Asking questions only encourages him and very rarely does that amount to anything but more confusion.”

                Kathryn pursed her lips, uncertain of exactly what she should do.  Not often did two seemingly humanoid figures appear on her ship, and then, on her bridge without incurring the slightest of consequences. In fact, that had never happened. She was more than a little wary of her own lack of forceful response. _Perhaps some sort of mind con—_

“It’s not mind control,” he informed her matter-of-factly.

                “Oh?”  Before she could pull the mental reins, she let fly a thought, _Great, he reads minds._

                “No, I can’t do that either. No mind reading or any of that codswallop.  Just regular old alien intelligence—that and experience. Haven’t met a bipedal humanoid yet who didn’t think I had their consciousness in a vice. Can’t say that I do, just so you know.”

                “I’ll certainly take that into consideration, Doctor….” She struggled with how to address the strange new being on her bridge.

                “Just Doctor. _The_ Doctor if you must.”

                “All right, then. Doctor, if you and your companion would join Mr. Tuvok, he’ll be directing you to your quarters for the duration of your stay.” Her Head of Security stood alert and ready near the doors.

                At that the Doctor positively beamed. “No need. We carry our own accommodations,” he nodded to the blue phone booth that they’d stepped out of only minutes before.

                Kathryn blinked, stunned once again—and more than a little agitated at having somehow not noticed the thing. She stood, putting down her personal ambrosia and wandering closer to the clearly Human technology.  At least she assumed it was Human.  “I’ve seen one of these before. Not exactly this design, but the general make-up.  Is it Earth technology?”

                The Doctor seemed to have to found her interest interesting and was mimicking her inspection.  “It is— _not_ , no.  Good guess, though, Captain.”

                “Well, thank you…Doctor.” She sighed, turning back to Sarah Jane who stood, still smiling, seeming slightly charmed by the Doctor’s eccentricity.  Kathryn felt largely like she was missing something important.  “Forgive my bluntness, but why are you here? You don’t seem to be in distress or even lost. How can we help you?”

                The Doctor met her pensive tone with due seriousness, tapping his chin and nodding.  “I think the question, dear captain, is not how we can be helped, but how can we help you?”

                Kathryn raised an eyebrow. “All right, then. How can _you_ help us?”

                The Doctor dropped into her vacated command seat and took a deep breath.  “I think I can help you get home.”

                “Oh,” Kathryn intoned, completely at a loss.  “Well, then talk away.”

                Sarah Jane smirked.  “I thought you’d say that.”


	2. Chapter 2

                The Doctor continued to wander, accompanied by Tuvok’s staunch team of security officers.  They sent him stern looks if he got overly in touch with the ship’s technology.  He did little more than furrow his brows at their consternation and find something else to fiddle with.  He talked nonstop regardless, a great deal of it seemingly gibberish, but some of it logical scientific jargon. He gave the appearance of an overjoyed tourist on a wondrous vacation.  He did not inspire a great deal of confidence in the crew with his presence.  He did inspire headaches, however.

                Kathryn was sporting one now.

                Seated in her ready room, once again sipping Sarah Jane’s proffered brew, she was trying very hard to make heads or tails of the woman’s story. They—well, _she_ was from Earth and he was an alien who happened to have an odd attachment to the wayward planet.   He was a Time Lord and he travelled through time and space in a phone booth—a police box—a space ship-cum-time-machine that looked like a nineteenth-century London police box. _Okay, I can accept that_ , Kathryn thought and took another long, appreciative drink of coffee. More than ever, she wished Sarah Jane had thought to make it Irish.

                “I know this is quite a lot to take in,” the newcomer remarked, sympathetically.

                “It is a little out of the ordinary, yes.”

                “If there wasn’t something we could do, we wouldn’t be here. He really does mean well. As do I.”

                “I believe you, Sarah Jane. The thing is, many times, we’ve been told that someone would help us get home only for them to…fail, for lack of a better word.  Your Doctor’s words have no doubt have become ship-wide gossip by now and with that gossip will comes tremendous hope. If, for some reason, the two of you cannot help us, it will deal an unspeakable blow to ship’s morale. It’s my job to worry about these things.”

                Sarah Jane smiled, idling on the edge of the couch.  “I know.  As I said, the Doctor carefully researches before he intervenes in the affairs of a particular timeline. In spite of how he might appear, he takes it all very seriously.”

                Kathryn could only paste her smile on more securely.  “I’ll have to take your word for it.”

                At this, Sarah Jane’s expression became more serious.  “Captain Janeway, there’s something you need to understand.  Something to do with your ship has caused a disruption in the space-time continuum. The Doctor and I are here to undo whatever damage has been done before it leads to disaster. It is imperative that the Doctor be allowed to work.” She raised her hand to prevent Kathryn from objecting. “I know this concerns you. You are captain and the crew’s safety is your responsibility. Please understand that the Doctor knows this, but the lives of everyone in this timeline are his responsibility.  I’ve heard your Star Fleet has a saying. I believe it goes: ‘The needs of the many must outweigh the needs of the few.’ Is that right?”

                Kathryn put down her mug and folded her hands together.  “It is, yes.”  She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.  As deeply uncomfortable as she was with the idea of a seemingly omnipotent being traipsing about her ship on an incomprehensible mission, she was even less comfortable with the idea of interfering with a being with the power to alter time and space.  The Doctor was much too similar to Q for her liking.  “I suppose I have no choice but to assist you and your Doctor in any way I can,” she smiled faintly and prayed that her inaction wouldn’t trigger a visit from the Department of Temporal Investigations.

                Sarah Jane appeared to soften. She touched Kathryn’s hand lightly.  “He’ll make a mess, but he’ll clean it right up.  That, I promise you.”

                Klaxons suddenly began to sound through the ready room and the Red Alert lights began to flash.  Kathryn momentarily grasped Sarah Jane’s hand in return. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters recognizable as being from Star Trek: Voyager & Doctor Who. They are the property of their actors, producers, writers, and studios, not me. No copyright infringement was intended and no money was made in the writing or distribution of this story. It was good, clean fun.
> 
> If you guys wanna talk/flail/flop with me on Tumblr, I'm [sententiousandbellicose](http://sententiousandbellicose.tumblr.com).


End file.
